Attack Basics - by Kur-zaz
"Yeah Suzzie, I've read Sun Tzu too. Greater enemy, retreat. Smaller enemy, attack. Is that all you've got for me?" —General Ironside Let's assume first we are fighting an equally matched opponent. If we both fight to the death we can expect one of two results: 1) Our Forces are destroyed and a few of the enemy units remain. We switch to defense in this case or counterattack with new units to finish enemy forces. 2) We destroy the enemy, but few of our units remain. The enemy has opportunity to perform a counterattack with minimal losses in this case. In both cases we profit nothing. Both we and our enemy received equal experience and equal losses. This how most beginners will learn to play, but it has no potential for long term success. Attack with retreat If we win a local battle we must not allow the enemy to perform a counterattack. Hence, we can retreat for repairs and regrouping. We get bonus in experience and strength in this case. Our new attack will be more powerful with reinforcement units plus survivors from the previous attack. In the next battle we will sustain fewer losses and can then retreat again. The Enemy will loose both experience and money. It becomes a war of attrition in our favor as our enemy will be leveled with larger army sooner or later. Thus, it is better to retreat after successful battle. Advantages: *We sustain fewer losses. * Enemy gets less experience, we get more experience. * The difference between our army strength and enemy army strength increases continuously. And it increases in our favor. Drawbacks: * Enemy builds his army while we move to his base. The longer we spend moving - the bigger army he has. * We loss control over the situation and allow enemy to recover when we retreat. Attack with supply lines There is yet another way of attacking. We create supply lines of constant inflowing vehicles and infantry. In order to do so, order your factories to build new units and set rally points properly before attack. Build new units at factories and reset rally points while moving forward. Assign factories to teams to make this process more convenient. To say, factories can be assigned with Ctrl+7, Ctrl+8, Ctrl+9 and selected quickly with 7,8,9 keys on keyboard. Thus, we get constant reinforcements. The enemy who lost a local battle must build a new army to defend himself. But our army grows constantly and moves forward without retreating. He needs to have a large force to defend from it. But large force needs much money and time. Advantages: * All advantages of previous attack method are kept; * Attack gets a piercing property: our forces move forward after each battle and never retreat; * This attack is very hard to defend against. It brings victory in the most of cases. Drawbacks: * Supply line is vulnerable: enemy attack from the back can end very sadly; * Base defense is weakened; * High risk: whole supply line and whole base is in danger if at least one local battle is lost. - Kur-zaz Category:Strategies